Rising Breakdown Sphere EPISODE IV: The Search For More Money
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: After the destruction of Lumbridge and the battering of Varrock, the kingdom has very low currency left to rebuild and make new homes for those that once lived in Lumbridge. Now Aizen and his followers must search for more money if they are to rebuild and expand the borders of Varrock. Their only option is to go north across the dreaded Wilderness.
1. Chapter 1

Rising Breakdown Sphere EPISODE IV: The Search For More Money

* * *

After the battle of Varrock, the millions of coins saved have been put to reconstructing the damaged parts of Varrock and expanding the kingdom to make houses for those that lived in the now-destroyed Lumbridge.

Desperate to find more coins, Aizen and his followers decide to find more money to restock their lost funds and possibly to gain more money than they already had.

Another problem that Aizen must deal with if he is to rule the entire planet is how to persuade the Dragons of the Wilderness territory to join his side along with the Kingdom of Asgarnia and it's territories as well.

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

Two weeks after the Darkmeyer invasion, Hidan and pink-haired Espada with glasses named Granz was looking around the blacksmith building.

"Where's the blacksmith!?" Hidan shouted looking outside while Granz popped his head out the open window.

"It's been since that war we haven't seen him or her!" Granz shouted outside to him.

"You guys find the blacksmith yet?" Deidara asked walking up with a new Varrock Soldier.

"No which is strange, no notes left or nothing. We got a missing blacksmith." Granz said with a sigh.

"Great no blacksmith." Deidara said with a sigh of annoyance.

"So where is our beloved idiot leader?" Hidan asked walking up to Deidara.

"He is speaking to the Goblins I think at the Goblin Village and I heard Gin is at Port Sarim." Deidara said.

"Tousen left with Yammy to Karamja." Granz said walking outside closing the blacksmith door.

"Why go to that Island?" Hidan asked.

"I think they are going to attempt to gain access to Karamja Island other than just the dock and volcano, but it might not work since those people are very private to themselves in that Jungle." Granz said.

"Then I heard Aizen will be doing the stupidest thing ever." Deidara said.

"Not using his brain?" Hidan asked.

"Not flossing before brushing?" Granz asked.

"Talking to the fucking Dragon king." Deidara said.

"Oh fuck." Hidan sighed.

"Well, it was nice knowing him." Granz said laughing walking off.

"Is he crazy!" Hidan shouted.

"You know rumor has it that the Dragon region may contain gold like I'm talking a lot of gold that is worth so much." Deidara said.

"Oh how wonderful, perhaps a golden toilet too? Who the hell can even get it anyways with them flying around their region!" Hidan said sarcastically then yelled to Deidara frustrated.

"Look we need more coins to stabilize our Kingdom and I think we should hire a thief or something." Deidara shrugged.

"Oh, sure and probably he'll come back as a walking skeleton while he's at it!" Hidan said throwing his arms up.

"Hidan." Kakuzu said walking up.

"What, we are trying to find the damned blacksmith!" Hidan yelled.

"Aizen sent word that we are to prepare to pack up and head off with him to the Wilderness." Kakuzu said.

"Hahahaha!" Deidara shouted pointing.

"That's the Dragon Region! No! I refuse to go and you aren't-" Hidan began to say.

A minute later Hidan was being dragged by Kakuzu's threads through the street as he was cursing at Kakuzu and everyone that was looking at him being dragged.

"I fucking hate you! I fucking hate you! Just kill me now!" Hidan yelled.

"We need bait." Kakuzu joked...?

Meanwhile at the Goblin Village.

"We shall agree to this alliance under one condition, you must marry one of my daughters." The Goblin King said.

Aizen cringed looking at the six goblin women nearby with two of them being their brothers giving Aizen a mean look.

"Uh, you see I am uh, married." Aizen lied.

"To whom?" The Goblin King asked.

"Uhm too... Stork here!" Aizen said putting his arm around Stork who was standing with him.

Stork just stood there with a dull look on his face.

"Yes, we are married." Stork lied and said in an unamused tone.

"You are gay?" The Goblin King asked curiously.

"Yes, we are. We have a lot of sex." Aizen said.

Stork grumbled something on the lines of 'I hate you'.

"You're gay!?" Nnoitra asked looking inside from the window.

"Ah, son of a bitch..." Aizen sighed.

"You aren't gay are you." The Goblin King said pinching his nose.

"No I am not, look I uh, I really can't marry her I mean she's-" Aizen began to say.

"She's what." The Goblin King said leaning forward in his chair.

The Goblin Guards gripped their weapons.

"He doesn't want to marry her because he has a crush on someone else." Stork said.

"Oh. Well then just say so." The Goblin King said shrugging.

"But you said under one condition?" Aizen said.

"I did but I could of - you know what let's change it then. New condition, your friend marries one of my daughters." The Goblin King said pointing to Stork.

Stork looked at them then to Aizen then back to the Goblin King.

"How about-" Stork said and ran off out of the building.

Everyone watched him go and then Aizen looked back at the King.

"How about we help supply you more wood for your forts and homes and you don't pay a single thing." Aizen said.

"A net of fish a week." The Goblin King added.

"And a net of fish a week yes." Aizen said.

"Deal, but uhm if it's possible. Can you find some men for one of my daughters here? My wife wants us to have a half-breed grandson or granddaughter and she won't shut up about it. One of my daughters is fine with it but hey, no one wants to marry them." The Goblin King said.

"I will put up fliers at Varrock." Aizen said cringing a bit.

"Thank you." The Goblin King said.

Both looked at one another for a moment.

"Well, I got to kill a man." The Goblin King said thumbing back.

"Yeah, I have to find my idiot pilot." Aizen said walking off.

"Awkward." Both men said as they walked away from one another.

Right as Aizen walked outside he was greeted by Nnoitra.

"Storks at the Condor." Nnoitra said.

"So I see over there. We head back to Varrock and I will be going to the Wilderness." Aizen said.

"I got my sister's wedding tomorrow so." Nnoitra said.

"Two things, I'm not taking you and second do not lie to me." Aizen said.

"Thank you sir, and sorry sir." Nnoitra said grinning wide.

"Relax I'm sure I will make it out alive if I don't? I will haunt Gin and see how he likes watching over a shoulder..." Aizen said.

Meanwhile at Port Sarim.

Two men were fishing at the dock laughing and patting one another's backs until being blown by a wind spell into the water.

"Sorry missed my target!" Jessica shouted running down the pier trying to shoot a wind spell at someone who had a large bag of coins trying to get away.

"Can't catch me bitch!" The man laughed out.

Suddenly Gin walked around the corner and simply held his foot out making the man fall face-first into a fountain head crushing his skull in.

"Holy shit Gin!" Jessica said running up.

"His fault for robbing that poor old lady." Gin said shrugging.

"Rich old lady actually." Jessica said picking up the bag with her eyes wide.

The two walked over to an old woman who was waiting.

"Thank you dears, here." The old woman said giving both of them a hundred coins each.

"It is no problem, but you aren't you the wife of the mayor of Port Sarim?" Gin asked.

"I am. He's set to retire in a year and our son is taking over for us when we move up to Varrock." The woman said.

"You know we wouldn't mind expanding our kingdom's borders. If Port Sarim joins Varrock we can pay off any retirement plans you and your husband have." Gin said.

"Really? That is wonderful! I shall take you to him right now." The old woman said walking through the street guiding them.

Suddenly she gave the bag of coins to Jessica.

"Here dear, I don't need that since we are retiring. I no longer need to steal from the bank no more." The old woman said.

Both Jessica and Gin looked at one another in shock and carried on following her.

"Unexpected." Gin said.

"Tell me about it." Jessica said with a shrug.

"If you tell my husband what I do though, I'd hate to make you two statues like this poor fellow here in the street." The old woman said pointing to a statue of some man with his hat tipped up as a greeting statue.

Gin and Jessica looked at it and felt a bit uneasy knowing it was a dead man inside.

"We won't tell no one." Gin said.

"Yeah no why would we? Come on we want an alliance, not a funeral right?" Jessica said.

Both of them were very nervous trying to laugh it off.

"Just making sure. Come on inside I will go get him and we will discuss alliance plans, and then retirement plans. A large house- but he is going to ask for a pool with a jumping board. Do not give him that." The old woman said.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Because then he will pull his back again and another month of me having to take care of his sorry ass." The old woman said with a sigh.

"We will give you whatever you want." Gin said grinning wider.

Right before they walked in Gin stopped Jessica for a moment.

The old woman went up the stairs and Gin looked to Jessica.

"You and Aizen make out yet?" Gin asked.

"I think you know that answer, you idiot." Jessica growled.

"Yet no sex?" Gin asked.

"Do you always spy on us?" Jessica asked.

"It's my job after all. May I suggest you two get it on so that you and him can get some stress off." Gin said.

"You got no right to suggest that to us. We will do what we want." Jessica said.

"Again I just suggested it. But you brought up something interesting, you two never discussed sex yet?" Gin asked.

Jessica blushed looking away.

"I'm going to give you a suggestion again." Gin said.

"Whatever." Jessica said still looking away.

"You two need to talk, I can make a time to take care of some responsibilities and you two talk about what future you two may want, what sort of relationship. Have a serious talk about it and come to an agreement. You have to talk to one another and not just avoid each other since that day." Gin said.

Jessica kept looking away but knew he was right.

"He leaves tomorrow for the Wilderness." Jessica said.

"Then perhaps tonight." Gin said.

Gin looked back inside to see an old man walking downstairs with the old woman.

"They are down, let's go in." Gin said patting Jessica's shoulder walking in.

Jessica turned around and followed rubbing her temples.

Right as they entered and the door shut, outside at the pier was the Plague Doctor watching from a distance and when a group of seagulls flew by him he disappeared.

The Plague Doctor was then seen walking behind a pub and stopped looking to the side at a group of travelers walking nearby.

He just stared at them and suddenly they fell over gripping their necks gargling and then dying on the ground.

He just looked at them and walked off the other way.

"Even people of faith aren't safe from the plague that shall soon come. I am their only cure." The Plague Doctor said to himself.

Meanwhile back at Varrock.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Hidan shouted banging on bars.

"You are going to the Wilderness with me if you like it or not. Rest up we go tomorrow." Kakuzu said playing cards with two other people.

"What if one of them eats me!" Hidan asked.

"What about it?" Kakuzu replied.

"Bah!? No please let me out!" Hidan shouted.

"Ignore him, boys. I got a full house." Kakuzu said laying the cards down.

All the men had to put their money down and walk away while Kakuzu laughed counting the coins.

"At least with some of that coin can you buy me something to eat?" Hidan asked.

"It will be cheap." Kakuzu said.

"Asshole..." Hidan sighed.

"For that, I'm just giving you bread." Kakuzu said walking off.

"No, I'm sorry! Get back here!" Hidan yelled.

Hidan sighed laying back down.

"Tomorrow's going to be a bitch." Hidan said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

* * *

Aizen that night was writing down some final words on papers and placed the papers on the left side of the desk to be mailed the next day.

He got up yawning and stretched heading to his room passing Deidara who was walking to his room and both gave a simple wave to one another while passing each other.

Suddenly he was grabbed to a corner by Jessica.

"We need to talk." Jessica said.

"I need to sleep." Aizen said.

"Not until we discuss what we do about us." Jessica said.

Aizen sighed and walked into his room sitting down on the bed looking at her as she sat beside him looking at him.

"I don't know what love is." Aizen told her.

"I don't either but I got this feeling for you. I don't know how to describe it but when you got hurt by Pendrak I felt as if it was my duty to protect you." Jessica said.

"When you were hurt by Drakan I felt the same thing, I hated myself for not keeping you back from harm's way." Aizen said.

"But you know I can handle myself." Jessica said.

"Yes I know you can but I just felt at that moment I should have kept you back." Aizen said.

"I am jealous when you have sex with those damn maids." Jessica said.

"I actually am fond of it when you get on my ass for things I do that is kind of stupid and wrong." Aizen said with a slight grin.

"I'm fond of it when you maybe are trying to rule the planet but you care for the citizens under your domain." Jessica said placing a hand on his shoulder leaning against him.

"I'm fond of how beautiful those bright aqua green eyes are of yours." Aizen said combing the side of her hair back behind her ear to get a good look at her.

"I hate that strain of hair from the middle front of your head down to the left side of your face to the corner of your upper lip." Jessica said.

Aizen just blinked.

"I think it's fashionable." Aizen said leaning back with an amused look.

"Okay but some days I just want to cut it." Jessica said crossing her arms.

"Why haven't you yet?" Aizen asked.

"Because at the same time it fits you and if you like it then I like it." Jessica said.

"So kind of a fifty fifty?" Aizen asked.

"If you want to call it that." Jessica said.

"Well I don't want to cut your hair at all, it looks nice. Bright red and long and a bit messy." Aizen said as he kept combing her hair with his fingers.

Jessica gave him a grin.

"What?" Aizen asked.

"You could say my head and my eyebrows are the only places with hair and nowhere else on my body." Jessica said with a wink.

Aizen's face went red looking down and then up to her eyes.

"I'm a bit toned." Aizen said giving a slight flex.

Jessica just chuckled turning a bit red in the cheeks looking at him.

Both looked at one another for a few seconds until finally wrapping their arms around one another kissing deeply upon one another's lips.

Outside with binoculars was Gin who was grinning wider and handed them to Grimmjow who grinned next.

"What's going on?" Deidara asked.

"Here take a look." Grimmjow said handing him the binoculars.

Deidara put them on but he wasn't looking at the right thing and instead was looking at Kisame bathing himself.

"Ew! What the fuck is wrong with you two!" Deidara said shoving the binoculars to Grimmjow walking away.

"Guess he doesn't find it hot." Grimmjow shrugged.

The two Batarian guards of the Akatsuki clan walked by.

"Hey Chayd, Dreekmy." Gin said.

"What are you two doing, eavesdropping on someone?" Chayd asked laughing.

"They are being perverted in the most wrong of ways!" Deidara shouted as he walked off hearing them.

"What does he meant?" Gin asked taking a look at the binoculars and seeing Kisame.

"Ew... now I see what he seen." Gin said.

Aizen's curtains then shut and the room went dark.

"Well, I guess we should head to bed, let them do whatever it is they are going to do." Gin said.

Suddenly Kisame ran out with a towel and the guards walked out with him.

"What's going on?" Deidara asked.

"The castle is to be closed off to everyone tonight and there are coins given to stay at the blue moon inn." One guard said.

"I'm cold..." Kisame said shivering.

"Oh, really you're cold?" Itachi said standing there in just a towel himself.

"Why us but not Aizen?" Dreekmy asked.

The soldier just shrugged.

"Strange...?" Gin said rubbing his chin.

Suddenly everyone heard some noise going on in the castle.

"I think they-" Grimmjow began to say.

"Let's go everyone!" Gin shouted pushing everyone away as they walked away from the castle grounds.

When morning came, Aizen was asleep with Jessica beside him in bed. The entire bedroom was a mess as well as a few other spots in the castle.

Gin walked around and tried his best not to touch nothing while the maids had things to clean with.

"Careful, watch the carpets." Gin said knocking on Aizen's door.

"Aizen! Aizen it's time! Wakey wakey baby!" Gin kept knocking.

Aizen groaned as Jessica sighed rolling and laying on Aizen kissing him one more time.

"I hate him sometimes." Jessica said.

"Ninty percent of the time." Aizen said sitting up.

Jessica put the covers up over herself and kissed him one more time.

"Let's change before he breaks down the door." She said.

Jessica got up as her back was to Aizen and revealing to be naked as well as him as both goth clothes on.

"We do not tell no one what we did." Jessica said.

"I told the guards to keep everyone away so no one was here." Aizen said looking for his robe.

"I threw it away." Jessica said.

"Excuse me!?" Aizen said turning around looking at her.

"I got everyone some new clothes yesterday, and got you something new as well." Jessica said pointing to the box on the dresser.

Aizen looked inside and smiled looking to her.

"How much-" Aizen began to say.

Jessica walked up kissing him and helping him get the clothes out.

"Do not ask me how much. I was owed a favor so, here you go." Jessica said.

Aizen put on this new gear of boots, pants, belt, and a shirt and vest with a satchel on one side and a hook for his samurai swords sheathe.

Aizen looked at himself in the mirror.

"I like it, thank you." Aizen said to her.

She then walked behind him patting his butt and winking at him.

"Remind me to pat yours when I come back." Aizen said crossing his arms with a grin.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Jessica asked.

"Not this time. Me and four others are going. I need all hands on deck here." Aizen said.

"Tousen and Yammy are supposed to be back today." Jessica said.

"I will see them when I get back then. Until then Gin is in charge and so is Tousen. But I want you to be with Gin just incase he pisses someone off and you need to cool them down." Aizen said.

"I will tell them that's his normal facial expression." Jessica said.

"Indeed. Now let's get going shall we?" Aizen said smiling.

"And not tell anyone we had sex." Jessica said opening the door.

Right as they opened the door, Gin and almost everyone were there looking at them.

Aizen and Jessica just blinked and shut the door.

"Can I kill him?" Jessica asked.

"I'll help you." Aizen said opening it back up.

"We were here to make sure you are okay, it's a hurricane in here." Gin said.

"We are fine. We had a bad case of lice last night and we didn't want no one-" Aizen began to say.

"Did you know its a sin to lie." Gin said.

Aizen and Jessica were steaming glaring at him as he kept grinning with his eyes shut like always.

"I'm going to kick a puppy!" Jessica yelled walking off.

"I am going to kick a dragon!" Aizen shouted holding his finger up walking passed everyone.

"Kakuzu! Bring Hidan!" Aizen yelled walking down the stairs.

A few minutes later at the northern gate of Varrock, Aizen was waiting pacing back and forth while Starrk and Zommari was under a tree. Starrk was sleeping and Zommari was meditating.

"Sorry, we are late." Kakuzu said dragging Hidan.

"Lord Aizen please don't take me to the wilderness!" Hidan cried out.

"Do you not trust me?" Aizen asked glaring at him.

Hidan gulped.

"I-I do my Lord. I am sorry." Hidan said.

"Good. Now carry my bags for me." Aizen said handing them to Hidan who grumbled.

"Gentlemen we are on our way to a quest like any other. The search for new allies and the search for more money." Aizen told them.

Kakuzu was reading something and looked up to Aizen.

"It says the Dragon King's treasure is within his lair." Kakuzu said.

"Like any good story would say. Just makes it more difficult." Aizen said.

"We have this my Lord." Zommari said.

"Good- Starrk wake up!" Aizen shouted.

Starrk yawned getting up.

"Ready sir." Starrk said.

"Gentlemen, you may stay behind me and I shall lead. If I die, you all die with me." Aizen said grinning at them and walked first.

Every one of them stood there for a moment gathering what they just heard before uneasily walking behind Aizen.

"Told you this might be a bad idea." Hidan said to Kakuzu while he carried Aizen's bags.

They eventually made it to a line of stones that was across the dirt and on the other side was dead ground and hollow dead trees.

"Well, this is depressing." Starrk said.

Everyone looked at Starrk then back forward.

"I shall go ahead first, sir." Zommari said and put his foot over and stepped across.

He waited for anything to happen but nothing did and he beckoned for the others to cross.

"They will eventually smell our scent the longer we are here." Zommari said.

"Then let's hurry and find the Dragon King before his servants get us." Aizen said walking forward.

As they walked every noise they heard startled them except for Zommari.

"Oh god, what was that?" Aizen asked looking to the side.

"I thought I heard whispering- whispering!" Hidan shouted.

"Shut up you are making me more nervous!" Kakuzu shouted.

"Calm down." Zommari said simply.

"Easy for you to say, big guy, I am starting to get spooked a bit." Starrk said.

"Does anyone notice that it suddenly got dark?" Hidan said.

"Yeah and five minutes ago it was a clear day." Aizen said cocking an eyebrow.

"It's smoke from the volcanoes and magma pits I bet." Zommari said.

"Yet let's keep our eyes open to the sky regardless. Flying dragons and all." Kakuzu said.

"Wait a minute, we are men. We should be strong and brave." Aizen said with a determined nod.

Right as he turned around he and the others saw what looked like a spirit of some creature fly between the trees and heading toward them screaming.

"Run!" Aizen screamed running to the north.

Everyone followed even Zommari but Zommari being quite fast just disappeared and re-appeared in the distance.

"Cheater!" Hidan yelled.

Hidan dropped the bags and ran faster passing Kakuzu who tried to keep up.

"If I die here you die too you fucker! Get back here!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Fuck you! I'm going!" Hidan yelled passing Aizen.

"Hey- where is my bags! My bags!" Aizen shouted.

They heard another spirit nearby chasing them and they ran a bit faster at that moment becoming bullets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

* * *

Tousen and Yammy got off the ship from their travel to Karamja and walked the docks of Port Sarim toward the airship tower.

Yammy a big muscular guy was looking around gruffing and suddenly stopped looking at a nearby ship that was leaving the port.

"Look at the crew." Yammy pointed.

Tousen looked and noticed the race known as Sahagin. They were on a ship that looked like it came from the sea itself and it sunk into the ocean to dive and sail underwater.

"We should have something like that." Yammy said.

"Tell that to Stork if he's willing to make any further upgrades." Tousen said continuing his walk.

Yammy was looking at the sea for a few more seconds and ran to catch up. His running made rumbling on the ground and two people fell over.

"People are weak nowadays." Yammy said.

Suddenly they noticed a strange little creature standing at the bottom of the airship tower with a little map in its small little fingerless hands. It was a small white creature that looked like a creature of pure white dough and with a cute smiling face and a pouch with its own face printed on the pouch it put the paper back into.

"What in the fuck is that?" Yammy asked.

"I have never seen such a creature. Let's find out before we head out." Tousen said walking up to it.

"Well hey there." Tousen said to it.

The small creature looked at Tousen and then to Yammy terrified as Yammy gave it a hateful look.

Tousen looked back then pointed his finger at Yammy.

"Try to smile." Tousen said.

Yammy's smile was even worse as it was face and scary.

"Ah!" The creature cried out.

"It's okay little guy, I'm sorry about him. What are you?" Tousen asked.

"I'm a dog." The creature said.

"Bull shit!" Yammy yelled.

"He's scaring me." The creature said cowering and then suddenly gave a bright smile laughing strangely.

Tousens' eyebrow cocked up and then tilted his head.

"You're a dog?" Tousen asked.

"I think so." The creature said.

"You're standing on two legs- you do not even look like a dog." Tousen said.

The creature just looked at him confused.

"Nevermind, my name is Tousen and this is Yammy." Tousen said.

"Hi! I'm Dengakuman!" Dengakuman said waving.

"May I ask what you are looking for little fella?" Tousen asked.

"I'm looking for Varryrocks." Dengakuman said.

"Varrock." Tousen corrected.

"Yeah! I am trying to find a new owner since I'm a dog." Dengakuman said.

"This is stupid." Yammy groaned.

Tousen thought for a moment and held a finger up to Dengakuman to wait and whispered to Yammy.

"We can give Aizen a present so he's happy. He won't be when we tell him that Karamja won't open to his rule but might be if he has this... dog?" Tousen suggested.

"Heh, might as well since this thing is here." Yammy shrugged.

Tousen looked back at Dengakuman.

"I think I know someone who will love to have a... dog." Tousen said.

"Yay!" Dengakuman clapped jumping around.

The women around were smiling and clapping.

"So adorable!" Some of the women said.

"I find this so weird." Yammy said.

"I see so many weird things nowadays, this is just another one to add on the list." Tousen said.

Dengakuman jumped onto Yammy's leg and climbed up onto his shoulder pointing his small nub hand forward.

"Onward!" Dengakuman shouted.

"I hate this thing!" Yammy roared.

Watching them from a distance was Soma from the Bounts and watched as they walked into the airship tower and she waited until walking toward it next pretending to be a traveler.

"Sir you are-" The pilot began to say to Yammy.

"Say it..." Yammy threatened.

The pilot sighed looking at some of the travelers.

"I'll have to come back for a second pick-up due to this man's weight." The pilot said.

Yammy almost killed him but Tousen pushed him back.

"That's perfectly okay! We will pay for everyone's ticket here for the wait." Tousen said waving to the travelers.

"I can let in only four other passangers." The pilot said.

The pilot pointed to a few people and before he pointed to the fourth, Soma approached.

"My sister is having a baby in Varrock and I really have to be there for the birth. Please?" Soma lied.

"Of course mam that is okay. Alright, we are ready to lift off to Varrock!" The pilot shouted and another pilot nodded and operated the airship.

Tousen and Yammy were talking and Dengakuman was coloring on the back of Yammy's outfit.

Soma was watching them and slowly grinned with her eyes narrowing.

Meanwhile, Aizen and the others with him made it away from the two haunting spirits and found themselves near two Dragons eating on a carcass of an animal.

"Shh." Aizen softly said to the four men.

Hidan was shaking gripping his three-bladed scythe tightly.

"Those two are different species of Dragons." Kakuzu said.

"Most dragons in this region are of different types but still the same race. The giant ones are the rulers." Zommari said.

"Are they rulers?" Hidan asked.

"Those do not compare to the giant ones." Zommari replied.

Hidan nearly passed out but Kakuzu smacked him upside the head before he could.

Nearby crouched behind rocks up on a small hill was Utagawa of the Bounts who was spying on them.

"Interesting, they fear these foolish beasts like any man." Utagawa said to himself smirking finding it amusing.

Starrk stared at the Dragons and then looked up north.

"We should keep going, we can't stay here long or they will smell our scent." Starrk said.

"Right, let's go this way slowly and without too much noise." Aizen said walking first with the rest following.

Hidan kept very close to Aizen and Aizen just sighed.

"I can't believe you lost our supplies." Aizen said.

"If you wasn't our gracious leader I would kill you." Hidan said.

An hour went by and the closer they went up north the more they noticed lava pits and flowing lava rivers.

"We are getting close. I can see in the distance the old ruins of what was a kingdom of sorts." Zommari said.

"So how do you know so much of Dragons?" Aizen asked him.

"Reading in my spare time as a child." Zommari said.

"I slept as a child." Starrk said.

"I don't doubt that." Kakuzu said.

Kakuzu suddenly noticed a pile of gold around a treasure chest just laying there in the rocks.

"I like gold like anyone but isn't that a bit too obvious?" Hidan said.

"Listen guys, we all know that is a trap. We just avoid that until we hit the lair of the Dragon King and let me work out a deal with him. If all goes to shit at least we could try to rob the place as we run away." Aizen said.

"Run away huh?" Starrk asked.

"I don't know if any of us can handle a Dragon- let alone one with three heads as the word is about him. Or them." Aizen said.

"We should continue our path than to the ruins in the distance." Zommari said.

"Some thick tree's over there but I think we can manage." Hidan said.

"Okay good let's- hey, where did Kakuzu go?" Aizen asked.

They looked back and seen Kakuzu stuffing his robe pockets and pant pockets with the gold coin and gems.

"Oh son of a bitch!" Aizen said.

They heard roars coming from the sky and three medium-sized skinny dragons with four wings flew down biting at Kakuzu who ran as fast as he could toward the trees.

"I'm richer haha!" Kakuzu laughed out.

Suddenly they heard more Dragons roar in the distance.

"Oh, shit!" Aizen shouted and ran into the thick trees with the others.

"You humans will pay!" One Dragon screeched flying down.

That Dragon nearly snapped its jaws at Aizen only to hit the thick trees in its way and it had to fly up over them.

"It's terror time again!" Hidan shouted as he ran.

"Is that some song!?" Aizen yelled.

"Yes, and it's fitting this mood!" Hidan shouted.

They split different ways through the thick tree's passing one another in the process while dragons above them either snapped their jaws or shot out a breath of fire toward them.

Utagawa was following them from a distance trying to keep up while also avoiding two other dragons trying to snap their jaws at him.

"Damn it!" Utagawa said as he ran.

"Dragons on the prowl!" Zommari shouted pointing at smaller dragons buzzing through the thick trees at them.

Aizen swung his blade left and right slicing them down as they came toward him.

They noticed now over a hundred dragons in the sky over them flying and roaring out and speaking in their own language to one another.

Kakuzu leaped over roots and swung his fist right into a small dragons face knocking it out.

Kakuzu kept running looking over to Aizen who was running toward him.

"You fool!" Aizen yelled.

"We will be richer boy! I know what I'm doing!" Kakuzu said.

"It was a trap!" Aizen said.

"An opinion!" Kakuzu said.

"It's a fact, look above us!" Aizen said.

Zommari was already again ahead of them.

"I hate how he's faster than us!" Hidan shouted.

Starrk ran beside Hidan looking to the side at a Dragon who was scorching the land coming toward them.

Starrk grabbed Hidan's collar and stopped him before he hit the wall of fire coming and once it passed they ran through the burning embers.

"Thanks." Hidan said.

"We aren't out of it yet, they are coming from behind." Starrk said looking back and forward as he leaped over roots or downed trees.

"Zommari is waving to us to get to him, I see a small opening into the ruins of this kingdom from that wall!" Aizen shouted to them.

The four of them ran and leaped into the hole and Zommari leaped in last just before a Dragon smashed it's head through the hole trying to get them only to get knocked out.

They ran through tight corners of buildings and went inside of one and hid hearing the chattering of Dragons flying over and some landing looking through the old buildings and alleyways.

"They must have ran further in, keep looking that way." One Dragon said in its language to the others and they flew off in that direction.

"Wait here for a while and they will suspect we left." Zommari said.

Kakuzu in the meantime was looking at what he stole with a grin under his mask.

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you right now." Aizen said.

"I got us some money." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah, except we need more money, and not doing it idiotically like you just did." Aizen said.

"Question does come to mind, how are we going to get the treasure and gold out when we leave here?" Hidan asked.

"I always have a plan." Aizen said but knew he had to think of one fast.

After an hour Zommari leads them through the ruined kingdom toward the crumbled old castle nearby.

"We need to be careful, dragons will be inside." Zommari said.

"Small ones I am guessing?" Hidan asked.

"Yes, so watch where you step. They still know we might be somewhere but might not expect us in the castle." Zommari said.

"Then we must be cautious, come on guys." Aizen said.

Right, when they walked into the castle they suddenly felt the floor shift and soon they fell into a large cavern basement and landed on one out of many piles of gold coins and gems.

They looked around in shock at the gold and treasure around.

Kakuzu nearly yelled in excitement until Zommari grabbed his jaw and pointed to the sleeping three-headed dragon near them which was The King Black Dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

Beverly was at the new market stalls in Varrock buying things placing them in a basket and looked back to see her husband Norman looking over things.

"I will buy that for no coins." Norman said.

"Sir this costs twenty coins and I'm not selling it to you for free." The market man said.

"Stupid cheap stake!" Norman shouted.

"Now Norman leave the nice man alone and get over here and help me see how much corn we need." Beverly said.

"Fine I'm coming I'm coming." Norman grumbled.

Jessica walked by and noticed them giving a wave to them.

Both Norman and Beverly waved but went back to looking at the food in the stall.

"I'm glad to see those two are still around." Jessica said to herself.

Jessica thought about last night having a flashback when she was in bed with Aizen.

"So why is it you want to rule this planet anyway?" Jessica asked him.

"To prove myself and my authority. No one has yet to conquer all things and I wish to be the first and once I do I will be remembered." Aizen told her.

"So why do it evilly?" Jessica asked.

"Evil is a point of view. I wish to rule by fear. It isn't my fault that those weaker are pathetic and those that fear me are cowards." Aizen told her.

"But why rule by fear?" Jessica asked.

"So none can stand against me." Aizen said.

"Are you sure you have the power to do this?" Jessica asked.

"Trust me, I know what I am doing. Then once I rule I will soon find a way to never die." Aizen said.

Jessica looked at him concerned until he grinned at her winking.

"Another round?" Aizen asked.

Jessica chuckled and the flashback ended there.

Jessica stood there in thought over what was said last night and remembered seeing the Plague Doctor talking to Aizen and trying to figure out what it all means with Aizen and what does the Plague Doctor has to do with it.

"Hello, Jessica." Harribel an Espada said walking up with Konan.

"Oh hi, what are you two doing?" Jessica asked.

"Girl shopping, want to come with?" Harribel asked.

"I wouldn't mind I was just taking a look around." Jessica said.

The three of them walked together and Konan looked to Jessica.

"So you and Aizen are dating?" Konan asked.

"Yes." Jessica said looking down as she walked.

"Something wrong?" Konan asked.

"I'm just overthinking things." Jessica said.

"Just take it smoothly and I'm sure he will too." Konan said.

"How did you and Pain mean?" Jessica asked.

"Let's just say if he was able to impress my father, that said something. It told me my father is more an idiot as he is." Konan said and grinned.

"You love your idiot?" Jessica asked.

"Of course I do." Konan said.

Then the three of them seen pain nearby shouting at two workers trying to fix up the general store's roof.

"To the left! The left!" Pain shouted.

Two large wooden boards fell right on Pain knocking him out.

"He should have told them right." Jessica said.

Konan facepalmed and walked over to check on him.

Back at the lair of the King Black Dragon, the group was hiding behind some crumbled down wall looking at the sleeping King.

"Okay, I will approach him while you guys go that way and start getting gold. Do it while he pays attention to me, that way we got something to take back with us." Aizen said.

"What if he doesn't want an alliance?" Starrk asked.

"Then be prepared to run." Aizen said.

"We had bags until Hidan dropped them." Kakuzu said glaring at Hidan.

Before Hidan cursed at him, Aizen took off Hidan's robe and held it up to them pointing at the gold and then to the robe.

"Tie your robe up once you can fill it as much as you can. Use it like a bag okay?" Aizen said.

Kakuzu took off his robe as Yammy and Starrk took off the tops of their outfits preparing them.

"Okay men, you go that way and I shall talk to the King this way." Aizen said.

Aizen waited for them to get out of view before he approached the sleeping Dragon King and stood there pondering what he must say or do to wake him up in a peaceful manner.

Aizen walked up and patted the middle head of the dragon and scratched its large head.

The King growled in a cute manner and it's other heads slowly woke up looking at Aizen and fell back to sleep.

Suddenly all three of them woke up and rose quickly looking down at Aizen with growls.

"I thought you loved that rub." Aizen said.

"Who disturbeth our slumber." The middle head said lowering its large head down and its eye to meet Aizen.

The other two heads moved around on each side of Aizen with their eyes staring at him.

"Aizen Sousuke." Aizen said.

"Sousuke, why are you here." The middle head said.

"To seek an alliance." Aizen said.

"You are lucky we aren't hungry or we'd eat you for saying those words alone." The middle head said.

"Your majesty- or majesties, I am here to offer a fair deal. Whatever you want we will give for you and your kind to be apart of the Kingdom of Varrock and those that are under its banner." Aizen said getting on a knee and bowing his head.

"No." The middle head said.

"No?" Aizen asked looking up.

"You think we would be under a humans rule?" The right head said.

"Let alone one who dares come here without permission." The left head said.

"Then how can I prove myself worthy?" Aizen asked.

"Oh that's easy, you try to kill us." The middle one said and all three heads gave a grin from their lips baring their teeth.

Aizen gulped.

"Well, perhaps I should-" Aizen began to say.

Aizen held his left hand out toward the King Black Dragon and sent a wave of reiatsu at it but the King Black Dragon kept standing but have a slight hiss.

"Did you just try to use a reiatsu ability on us?" The left head asked showing anger.

"Yeah but that failed, oh damn it." Aizen said.

"Die!" The Middle head roared.

The King Black Dragons mouths glowed orange and Aizen quickly ran behind something to avoid the inferno blaze that came right after that scorched over him and on each side of him being safe thanks to the debris he ran behind.

The King Black Dragon stomped toward him going down to snap its jaws at him as he ran under an opening and through another opening as it tried to go around he ran the other way tricking it and kept running.

The others nearby getting the gold noticed what was going on and the left head noticed them in the distance.

"Trespassers!" It roared.

The other two heads turned and roared at the four.

Hidan was already running with his robe filled with gold.

"Goodbye!" Hidan shouted.

Kakuzu launched threads at the Dragons heads only for their jaws to snap the threads forcefully off and went to bite at Kakuzu who jumped onto the middle head and surfed down its scaley body and running behind a pillar.

Starrk and Zommari brought their swords out swiping at its feet only for the right head to send a blaze of flame toward them to which they used their reiatsu speed to avoid.

"It seems we have no choice but to kill him." Zommari said.

"I never thought I'd see the day to do this." Kakuzu said starting up a jutsu.

Kakuzu having four strange masks stitched to his back started to move.

"I'll just use the two, I don't think fire or air is going to kill this thing." Kakuzu said.

The two masks unstitched out of his back and became strange creatures on each side of Kakuzu looking at the Dragon.

Kakuzu made another few hand symbols and pointed at the Dragon.

His mask creatures begin to attack, one using lightning and the other using water to do some painful electrifying damage at the King Black Dragon.

"It's only irritating him, we got to really do some damage." Zommari said appearing and disappearing at different spots even in air as he was slicing at the Dragon making cut marks along its body.

The right head roared in pain and then all three heads opened their mouths charging up a flame and scorched the entire part of that room into a blaze that burned everything continuously.

Kakuzu's masks were ultimately destroyed.

"Oh, son of a bitch..." Kakuzu said.

Aizen was watching what was going on and found Hidan who was trying to get out through a broken-down door.

"No, you don't!" Aizen said grabbing his pants and yanking him back.

"Goddamn it Aizen!" Hidan shouted pointing at the Dragon.

"That is not what I thought it would look like, it's taller than a damn castle!" Hidan yelled.

Aizen looked around the room noticing the chained large ceiling lamps then looked at the pillars then to Hidan.

"I got a crazy idea but how would you like to be a King Dragon Slayer?" Aizen asked.

Hidan tilted his head.

"Huh?" Hidan asked confused.

Meanwhile, back on the airship Tousen and Yammy were on.

"Almost to Varrock, about damn time." Yammy said grumbling as his stomach growled.

"I can make tofu dipped in miso on a stick!" Dengakuman said.

"What the fuck?" Yammy asked not understanding what it meant.

"You really don't like it do you?" Tousen asked him.

"No, I do not! Look at this thing!" Yammy pointed.

Dengakuman had an adorable face and just gave a wave.

Yammy turned around crossing his arms and kept grumbling.

Soma smirked standing up and striking a match over a claw-like object over her finger that suddenly shined unsealing what was known as a sealed familiar.

Tousen glanced to the side and quickly drew his sword as Yammy stood up grabbing his large sword.

"I thought I felt something strange in the air." Tousen said.

The familiar was a large humanoid that was burning of fire all over its body.

The airship began to burn as the other passengers and two pilots tried to get to the back.

"Burning and we all fall down." Soma said smirking.

The familiar went at Yammy with its flamed body trying to make contact with him.

Yammy swung his blade left and right against it but was doing no damage.

"You have to overpower it, it's a familiar!" Tousen shouted at him as he swiped his blade at Soma who ducked and swung her foot with her heel hitting Tousen right in the forehead knocking him back.

Yammy attacked it with all his brute strength and yelled as he did so.

Soma while not paying attention walked toward Tousen putting her heel against his forehead again and began to push down.

Dengakuman jumped and tried to push Soma only for Soma to smack it away.

"Freak." Soma said.

Yammy looked at that and roared grabbing the familiar and ripping it in two.

Soma looked to the side and her body began to turn to ash as her familiars' spirit link was to her.

"How-" Soma began to say.

Yammy stomped over and swung his fish right into Soma making her entire head turn into ashes and disappear into the wind.

Yammy crouched as Tousen thought he was going to pick him up but instead picked up Dengakuman.

"Are you okay little guy!" Yammy shouted.

"My tummy hurts." Dengakuman ached.

"Mine too little guy!" Yammy said.

Suddenly Yammy looked back at everyone with a grin on their face looking at him.

"I don't care about this thing, I just am making sure it's okay so that I can kill it when I want too." Yammy said trying to sound like he was telling the truth.

"By the way how come we are lowering? Uh oh, the fire took out the-." Tousen said.

The airship fell into the Lum River.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

* * *

Utagawa was nearby watching the three men fighting the King Black Dragon but was looking around for where Aizen and Hidan were.

"Strange I wonder if it ate them. All well best I make sure the last three here are dead." Utagawa said.

He then saw Aizen and Hidan climbing on the chains and unhooking some of them from the pillars lowering the large chandeliers on the ceiling.

Zommari saw what they were doing and smirked looking at Starrk and nodding his head up for Starrk to see.

Kakuzu was keeping the Dragon distracted at the time and noticed and kept his mouth shut while he ran backward and threw a coin at the eye of the middle head making it focus on him now.

Aizen held his finger up to Hidan who was waiting while holding onto the three chains and standing on a stuck out banner on the pillar.

Kakuzu ran passed both pillars and then Aizen nodded and both let go of the chains letting the chandeliers guided to that spot fall right onto the King Black Dragon and the chains going different ways on its body.

"Human, you think that would hurt me!" The middle head roared standing back up.

Zommari with his speed already had the chains wrapped around its body in different places and it struggled to move.

"Impossible!" The left head roared out.

"Above us!" The right head roared.

Hidan leaped from the banner with his three-bladed scythe held up over his head and immediately sliced it down into the right dragons' forehead into its brain making it roar out painfully and then die.

Hidan yanked his scythe out and leaped over the middle head to the left head doing the same thing.

"I'm finally a Dragonslayer!" Hidan laughed.

Hidan turned around to the middle head but was suddenly ate and swallowed whole.

"Bah!?" Aizen shouted in shock.

"Oh, shit..." Starrk said.

The King Black Dragon's wings ripped the chains off and destroyed the pillars making the castle start to fall apart.

Utagawa yelled trying to get away and rolled down the pile of gold and hit the foot of the Dragon.

The King Black Dragon looked down at Utagawa and opened its mouth charging another flame.

"Oh fuck." Utagawa said.

Utagawa pulled out a chained watch and began to spin it as it stretched out longer and longer into a snake-like thing.

"Come on hurry up!" Utagawa said as he kept spinning it to its completion to use against the Dragon but it was too late.

A wave of flame directly hit Utagawa scorching him into ashes and then it looked around for Aizen and the others as the castle started to fall apart.

"Where are you!" The King Black Dragon said looking for them as its dead heads rubbed against the gold below it.

"The five of them were hiding behind a mound of gold and laying down having some of it covering them as the King Black Dragon stomped by them.

"What do we do?" Hidan asked.

"Starrk, do you think a cero will finish him?" Zommari asked.

"Cero? You mean the spiritual energy channeled into the form of a sphere or something and like a beam of power that decimates anything?" Kakuzu asked.

"How do you know this?" Hidan asked.

"If you can use a cero, now would be the time. I'll be the bait." Aizen said getting up and running.

Aizen ran making some noise and the King Black Dragon noticed him and charged toward him.

Aizen turned around and behind the Dragon was Starrk who had a blueish glow in front of his chest appear and spiritual energy warped into it making it grow.

"You failed the challenge." The King Black Dragon growled at Aizen getting him to a corner.

"I guess I should fall and submit to defeat." Aizen said.

Aizen got down laying on his stomach and twisted and turned to bring gold up over him and digging himself under.

The King Black Dragon was confused and its focus was still on him.

Starrk fired the energy which warped into a huge beam of blue power that covered the King Black Dragon.

The King Black Dragon roared in pain and then its roar was heard no more and its entire body except for its three heads was gone from the width of the beam but the heads staying on and fell onto the gold mound.

The four of them walked up seeing the heads and Aizen got out from under the coins letting out a sigh of relief.

Aizen's eyes widened and pointed behind them as they turned to see a few Dragons flying down looking at their king dead.

Aizen walked around them facing the Dragons that looked at them.

"I killed your King for his position upon your kind. You are all to be under my banner." Aizen said.

"Yeah, or we will kill you next!" Hidan shouted while standing behind Kakuzu.

The Dragons looked at one another and then to their dead king then back to Aizen.

"We shall honor the code under the agreement we keep our land and none build upon it." One Dragon said.

"Deal." Aizen said.

"We shall let all know." The Dragon said and all of them in the room lifted up and flew off.

Two others flew down.

"We can take you back to your Kingdom." One of them said that was female.

Aizen looked at the gold then to them.

"I am taking only ten percent of this to add into currency to my Kingdom." Aizen said.

"Not all?" One Dragon asked which was also female.

"Maybe when we need it. Leave it here safe and sound." Aizen said.

"Can we never come here again?" Hidan asked.

"Just for that, you get to come here to give any fliers that the Dragons need to see or want to see." Aizen said.

Hidan sighed with his head down.

"Starrk, nice work." Aizen said.

"Thank you sir." Starrk said lifting up his tied up robe filled with gold and gems.

"Gentlemen, let's head back. I think this is enough to add to the currency." Aizen said.

Kakuzu was kissing the gold laying in it.

"Kakuzu!" Aizen yelled.

"Coming boy! Sheesh let me have my day, will you! This never comes in a man's life so we should all be lucky!" Kakuzu shouted.

"This is pretty much our bank right now and no one is foolish to step into Dragon territory without facing them, and me." Aizen said.

"Still I might not see it again. You never know if something might happen." Kakuzu said.

"I wonder who that other man was that was here." Zommari said.

"The guy that got scorched? I wondered that too." Aizen said with a shrug.

"Well, he ain't having our coins so." Kakuzu said passing them having tons of stuff on him and stuffed in his mask.

Aizen knelt down picking up a gold apple cocking his eyebrow and threw it to the side.

"Some of this I wouldn't think would be so valuable." Aizen said.

"Guys, look at this." Hidan said standing at a small closet of sorts that had a make-shift alter with a glowing stone laying on it.

"What is it?" Starrk asked.

"A sunstone." One of the Dragons said behind them.

"What does it do other than shine like well, a small sun?" Aizen asked.

"It is said that it gives good luck and protects a village sized town from danger. It is unknown if it's true or not but it has no value other than what it's said it does. It was here for this kingdom that once stood over thousands of years ago but as you see this place has been taken over by our kind." She said to them.

"So I guess it couldn't protect this place, it's a dud." Kakuzu said walking off.

"It protects the village from the danger of the dark entity's, we are not such." She told him.

"Could have used this against Drakan." Zommari said looking at Aizen.

"Leave it." Aizen said.

"What?" Zommari and Hidan asked at the same time.

"I am the only one who protects what I own." Aizen said walking off.

"Can I take it to see in the dark?" Hidan asked.

"Take it and I will stuff it in your skull and make you a lamp." Aizen said.

Hidan groaned and followed behind with Zommari.

They got onto the backs of the two Dragons and both flew up and off south toward Varrock.

"This is so cool!" Hidan shouted.

"How come your land is looking brighter?" Aizen asked the Dragon he was on.

"The one you call King Black Dragon had a hateful heart and thus did it corrupt the land of the wilderness through a thousand years of his life. That hatred awoke the spirits of the dead into hateful entities and thus the sunstone was hidden away since he wanted it to be this way. Now that he is gone his dark aether is gone with him and the land can finally have sunlight peek through and given time, life can grow once more." She told him.

"Quite a good ending for this place then." Kakuzu said.

"With the alliance with your Kingdom, we can get to know of other races other than hate them by force." The other Dragon said.

"It will be hard at first but given time the people will be welcome to your species." Aizen said.

"You know your spiritual power feels like it grown." Zommari said to Aizen from the other Dragon.

"That's the effects of the challenge. Since Aizen is who initiated it, he shall gain the spiritual energy of the King Black Dragon." The Dragon under Aizen said.

"Well lucky you, but just so you all know I killed two of its heads so, I am twice the dragon killer than all of you!" Hidan said looking around at them.

"Sure." Starrk yawned.

"I think we deserve a long rest after this." Kakuzu said.

"Gentlemen you shall have it." Aizen said.

"So since we got a little ways to go till we get home, tell us something. You and Jessica you know?" Kakuzu asked.

"We are dating yes." Aizen said.

"Yeah, but are you two serious or are you using her for some plan or whatever." Kakuzu asked.

"No, I think- I think I might have feelings for her. It's hard to explain but I really have this, caring feeling for her. I don't know what to call it." Aizen said.

"That emotion is love, dear." The Dragon said to him.

"Dragons know love?" Hidan asked.

"Of course we do, we just love in a way that is different to those of other races. Does a moth make love the same as a lion?" The Dragon under him asked.

"Ew." Hidan said imagining it.

"Well boy, I'm proud of you." Kakuzu said patting Aizen's shoulder.

"Thank you." Aizen said.

Six other Dragons flew up of smaller size around them.

"They are wanting to come with us to see Varrock for themselves since they have nothing to do." The Dragon under Aizen said.

"I shall allow it." Aizen said beckoning them and they flew higher amongst them.

"Sir I will contact the castle to not fire any arrows." Zommari said getting on the linkpearl and beginning to chat into it.

"Best we do that, don't want no more death on my hands today." Aizen said.

"A little death never killed anybody." Starrk said with a shrug.

They all looked at Starrk confused then back forward.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Hidan said.

"I would make a comeback but I'm too tired too so, pretend I made a comeback and either hate it or laugh at it." Starrk said.

"I hope you don't doze off and fall to your death." Hidan said to him.

"You got some strange company. You are quite a leader that none of us have ever seen before." The Dragon said.

"One of a kind." Aizen said smirking.

"Finally, almost home." Starrk said to them seeing Varrock in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

* * *

Two guards at the top of the Varrock castle were waiting to see the dragons fly over and sure enough, as they did both guards cheer on.

"So cool to see them up close!" One said.

At the market, people was busy as usual and suddenly a few people began to scream and then all of them did pointing at the Dragons flying above them and landing down.

Everyone then got calm seeing Aizen and the others on their backs.

Everyone was speechless not knowing what to say or think.

Jessica, Harribel, and Konan ran up in shock seeing this.

"Impossible..." Zangei said nearby with Pain standing beside him and the workers stopping what they were doing in shock.

Then they saw a few more Dragons flying over the kingdom going different ways and one of them coming down to land as well taking a look around curiously.

"People, I have made an alliance with the Dragon Kingdom!" Aizen shouted with his arms out.

Everyone was still silent and people still looked afraid.

"You can't change what happened in the past it seems." Hidan said softly and looked disappointed.

Suddenly a child ran up away from her mother's grasp looking at the Dragon that Aizen was riding and got close to her.

The Dragon looked down at her and knelt its head down to let the child pat her head.

"What a strange delicate creature you are." The Dragon said.

Suddenly a few more people walked up and one of them nodded holding his fist up.

"Welcome to Varrock." The man said.

Everyone began to cheer and nearby they put another allied banner on the castle walls to show the Dragon Kingdom now allied to Varrock.

Jessica walked up to Aizen who was looking around and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her both hugging one another.

"I'm glad you are safe." Jessica said.

"Did I look badass coming in like that?" Aizen asked with a grin.

"You looked like the Dragon Rider from the West." Jessica chuckled.

"Everyone we have currency!" Kakuzu yelled holding up a bag of gold.

"Payday boys!" One of the workers shouted raising his hammer.

"Finally we got a currency again and double what we did have." Hidan said giving his bag and robe to the guards to place away.

"Bring me back my robe when you are done! Don't rip it please!" Hidan shouted.

After a few minutes, Deidara walked up cocking an eyebrow to Hidan.

"Dragonslayer huh?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, I am!" Hidan said.

"With help." Zommari added.

"Yes yes with help but still." Hidan said with a shrug.

"Well, you gained a bit of my respect." Deidara said walking off.

"W-wait a bit!? What do you mean a bit!" Hidan said walking behind him complaining.

Nearby Yammy and Tousen walk up a bit shocked to see the Dragons.

"Son of a bitch actually did it." Yammy said.

How is the real question." Tousen said.

Yammy looked at the Dragons talking and looked at the one that Aizen was standing next to talking to Jessica.

"Maybe he had sex with that female one?" Yammy asked.

"Nah he can't be that desperate for an alliance. Probably he killed their king- but if he did then that means..." Tousen said and pondered.

"What?" Yammy asked.

"Means we might gain a bit too much attention now. It might worry our neighboring Kingdom that he wants to make an Alliance with." Tousen said.

"Dragons eat them?" Yammy asked.

"No it has to do with the past and ancestors, and troubles with Dragons." Tousen said.

"Making me tofu dipped in miso on a stick!" Dengakuman said leaping up and down from the ground.

"Oh, right forgot- let's give Aizen his present." Yammy said laughing.

"Lord Aizen!" Yammy said.

"Ah, Yammy, Tousen you two made it." Aizen said.

"Port Sarim is under our control. We got the papers from the old Mayor and we got you a little present!" Yammy said.

Dengakuman walked up looking up at Aizen.

Aizen looked down at Dengakuman and suddenly fell onto his knee's cuddling him which was a shock to them.

"He's so fucking adorable! What's your name!" Aizen said.

"What!?" Yammy and Jessica shouted at the same time as both were shocked and confused.

"Uh..." Tousen said confused.

"Dengakuman!" Dengakuman said.

"You are going to stay right in my castle in a comfy little bed! Come on Dengakuman, let me show you around the castle!" Aizen said helping him onto his shoulder and walking off.

"Yay! Thank you Lord Ai-" Dengakuman began to say.

"Aizen, you can just call me that, my special little fella!" Aizen said poking his face and both laughed.

Tousen, Jessica, Yammy, Zommari, Kakuzu, Chayd, and Dreekmy stood there confused and speechless.

"Well, that backfired." Yammy said.

"We will... prepare Lord Aizen's bath... maybe." Chayd said.

"I will be preparing his bath from now on." Jessica said.

"Oh that's right you are dating him, sorry." Chayd said.

Dreekmy leaned to Chayd whispering.

"I wonder how sex is since she looks flat-chested." Dreekmy whispered.

Jessica slightly heard what he said and turned around pulling out her rapier.

Both Batarians ran down the street in a flash.

"Idiots." Jessica said.

Starrk was asleep on the ground and Tousen kicked him.

"Huh? Oh we landed." Starrk said yawning.

That night, Aizen was in a bathrobe looking at different treasures that they found and cocked an eyebrow at one of them looking like a dildo and opened the window throwing it out.

"Let some guard have that." Aizen said to himself.

"So you two going to have sex all over the castle again?" Gin asked standing at the doorway.

"Do you always just pop up out of no where for no reason but to bug someone?" Aizen asked.

"Maybe." Gin said.

"First off me and Jessica never had sex all over the castle." Aizen said.

"Why was the hallway outside this room and the throne room all messed up then?" Gin asked.

Aizen thought quickly.

"Shit happens." Aizen said.

"Even the chapel room. Shame." Gin said.

"Look we kind of got a bit wild yes but it won't happen next time." Aizen said.

"I hope you two just keep it in your room." Gin said.

"First off why is this your business?" Aizen asked.

"Making sure you keep your goods secure." Gin said with a shrug.

Jessica noticed Gin at the doorway and waited around the corner eavesdropping.

"So what is next on the to-do list?" Gin asked.

"We have two places before we go to Falador. These two places are under Falador's rule and close to one another. Burthorpe and Taverley." Aizen said.

"Taverley is the town of the Druids. They could make good bankers or lawyers." Gin said.

"What?" Aizen asked while putting some stuff up.

"Nothing. Anyways so what is the plan for those two towns?" Gin asked.

"Try to persuade them to join under my banner. Then Falador won't have any more villages or towns under its domain and then I shall see to it that the great kingdom of Falador is under my care." Aizen said.

"What about the small town of Rimmington south of Falador, west of Port Sarim?" Gin asked.

"It's the smallest town that doesn't really give me much value." Aizen said.

"Doesn't hurt to see." Gin said.

"I'll maybe ask Zetsu to check it out for me. For now, we rest and in a few days I will tell the plan on what we do next." Aizen said.

"Have a good night." Gin said and walked off down the hall to the stairs.

Gin stopped and turned around waving at Jessica who sighed giving a wave back.

Jessica walked in and shut the door beginning to undress.

"So-" Jessica began to say and screamed seeing Dengakuman on the bed.

"What is he doing here!?" Jessica asked.

"He said he can sleep on the edge of the bed, he's a dog." Aizen said.

"Are you that stupid!? That is not a dog!" Jessica yelled.

"But I was told I was." Dengakuman said.

"And who the hell told you?" Jessica asked.

"A nicer woman than you." Dengakuman said.

Jessica went to grab him but Aizen kept her back.

"No no! Let him be!" Aizen said.

"I am not sleeping here if it sleeps here. Either he sleeps on the floor or I sleep with a Giant or some other thing." Jessica said crossing her arms.

A minute later Dengakuman was sleeping on the floor on top of Jessica and Aizen's clothes and using them to wrap him up to keep him warm.

"See? He liked it." Jessica said.

"After I said I chose him and you threw him down wrapping him up..." Aizen mumbled.

"Well, I was expecting you to choose me." Jessica said thumping his forehead.

Aizen chuckled and held her close.

"Do you think we really can rule this planet the way we are going?" Jessica asked.

"Deception is the greatest weapon. Soon everything will be mine." Aizen said.

"Yours or ours." Jessica said.

"Ours." Aizen said but in his mind, he was contemplating.

Jessica turned over and pushed her back against his chest.

"Big day tomorrow." She said.

"Longer week to come." Aizen said kissing her neck and leaning back to sleep.

Suddenly both of them heard a noise outside.

"Kakuzu I found a gold dick!" Hidan shouted.

"Give it to me it's worth more than the skin on your dick! Give it here!" Kakuzu yelled.

"No this dick is mine! I need some coins!" Hidan yelled.

"Give me back that golden cock before I kill you!" Kakuzu shouted.

Jessica groaned.

"I wonder what people think when they hear that." Jessica said.

Aizen sighed putting the pillow over his head.

"Nuts, they're all nuts." Aizen said.

Meanwhile at the far west.

Karura was finishing a cup of tapioca and placed it in the garbage beside her walking to her bedroom.

"Karura, we have rumors that Aizen has made an alliance with the Dragons of the Wilderness." Nihl said.

Karura thought for a moment and looked at him.

"Now he's beginning to actually impress me. Yet the queen of Falador will be another story." Karura said.

"Do you think he will fail?" Nihl asked.

"Of course not, but I know he will need to grow further in his power than what he is. He seeks power and perhaps that is his weakness." Karura said.

"His weakness is searching for power?" Nihl asked confused.

"Yes because he could be tricked into a trap perhaps." Karura said.

"Think he's that stupid though?" Nihl asked.

"No which means if he is to be defeated one must really think heavily on how to plan such a method of trickery." Karura said.

"What do we-" Nihl began to say.

"Oh no, it won't be us. Knowing the Queen of Falador, she might do this and we just sit back and watch how it goes." Karura said.

"Very well." Nihl said.

Nihl walked off turning off the candles through her place of residence which was quite large.

Karura kicked off her boots and looked out the window at the stars and then sat on her bed thinking.

"He might get in the way of my plans." She thought to herself about Aizen.

Karura got up and walked to her bathroom shutting the door.

Meanwhile at Falador.

A woman with long dark red hair was looking outside at the moon and having two metal claws where her hands was.

"Queen Gold Saw, we have reports that Port Sarim has pulled away from Asgarnia and joined Varrock. The Goblin Village has not replied to our fliers which we suspect they may have done the same." A Falador guard said.

"Keep me updated." The Queen said waving her clawed hand to dismiss him.

He bowed and walked off.

The Queen turned her head looking at two figures in the dark.

"Do you know where more divine energy could be?" She asked the dark figures.

"We are still looking. We will find it or them for you." One of the figures said.

The Queen of Falador turned her head looking back at the moon with a dull face that looked bored.

"I hate King Aizen." She simply said.


End file.
